In the Internet protocol (IP) networks, an IP address represent both the location and the identity (ID) of an endpoint on a node. Originally computers were tethered to fixed networks, and were expected to be fixed for the session duration. Therefore, the IP address was used to initiate sessions. Today, mobile nodes such as smartphones may have a change of address when they relocate or change network access (e.g., from Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) to cellular). Therefore, any session tied to an IP address will be disconnected if the node is no longer accessible at the IP address used.